Stupid Bloody Love
by Fizzing.Wizbees
Summary: Draco feels there is something missing..and when he figures out what it is he knows that nothing will ever be the same again. D/H Slash. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Draco feels there is something missing…and when he realizes what, he realizes nothing will ever be the same again.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful, awe-inspiring, fantastic and beautifully imaginative role model that is JK Rowling. **

Draco stormed around the corridors on this dreary November morning, feeling angry and agitated. His silver-blonde hair was tousled about his face, but in a way that said that he'd spent hours over it, making it look so carelessly perfect. His pointed, sophisticated face was twisted into a scowl. Draco was not happy.

Lately Draco kept feeling like something was missing. And he couldn't figure out what it was. It was driving him mad. _For heaven's sake Draco, _he thought angrily, _nothing is missing! You're life is perfect. Stop worrying so much! _Well now he knew what the little Malfoy in his head thought of this situation. And he would agree. It does not do for a Malfoy to worry about not having something they want. Everyone knows that Malfoys get whatever they want.

Well maybe that's the thing. He can't get what he wants this time because he has no clue what it is! Ugh! He kicked the wall in frustration, which probably wasn't a good idea as now his big toe was throbbing. He needed some air.

Draco walked outside onto the grounds, brooding immensely. It appeared that nobody was outside today. They sky was gray and ominous, emitting a damp, misty rain. A light fog seemed to hover about. Draco thanked his lucky stars that he had – by some happy mistake – used his Frizz-Ease products this morning…for it was a day that would surely make his hair look similar to Granger's. The thought made him shudder.

He stomped gloweringly across the grounds, letting his feet take him wherever they wished. He soon found himself heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. He might go for a quick ride. Flying usually helped him clear his head…unless he was competing against Potter. That always disoriented him. He felt the thirst, the need to be better than Potter and that took over all other emotions when the two were competing. Stupid bloody Potter.

Involuntarily he growled. Oh how he loathed Potter. And then, as if Potter had read his thoughts and felt the need to make Draco's day even worse, he spotted Potter flying around on the Quidditch Pitch. For a moment Draco's mind shut down. As much as he despised Potter, he could not deny that the boy was a decent flyer…OK so a good flyer…alright he was bloody amazing at it and anyone who denied it was either lying or credibly insane.

The way Potter flew was effortless and almost poetic Draco mused. _What am I thinking…this is POTTER we're talking about, idiot! _However Draco merely ignored the rude little voice in his head and continued to watch Potter fly. He seemed so light when he flew, like he was totally weightless. And in his face you could see the passion and peace he felt whilst he was flying. Draco couldn't look away.

That is until Potter noticed him and the blissful, contented look on his face was wiped off. Draco cursed himself for being spotted and noticed that Potter was landing.

_CrapCrapCrap, _the little voice muttered, _Can you run? I think you can still run. No, then he'll think you're scared. Just insult him! Insult him!_

Draco almost nodded to the voice in his head but caught himself just in time. "Good work Potter," he drawled sarcastically, "You'll need all the practice you can get if you have any chance of not humiliating yourself…or ending up in the hospital wing." Draco smirked. _Take that Potter._

"Oh really witty, Malfoy, however if I recall…I haven't lost to you yet…even if I have ended up in the hospital wing." He shot back, wiping the smirk right off of Draco's face.

_Stupid bloody Potter._ Draco thought again. He thought frantically of something to say.

"So Potter, where are your dearest friends? Or have they all given up on you? It must be really depressing being ditched by a Charity case and a filthy mudblood." Draco applauded himself, not a bad insult, really.

Potter's eyes flashed with anger, and he lunged and Draco, knocking him to the ground. He sat on top of Draco, holding him firmly in place. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. "Never," Harry spat, "Say that word in front of me." Draco couldn't deny he was scared. Nonetheless he couldn't just give up.

"Oh terribly sorry, Potter, does it remind you a little too much of your mummy dearest? I would've thought any memory of her would be cherished Potter…seeing as how there are so few." Inwardly, Draco cringed. That was a low blow and he knew it. He was disgusted with himself and actually hoped Harry would hit him.

_Wait a second…when did it become Harry?!_ The voice had a good point and Draco became worried. However then Har-POTTER got off of him, and when Draco looked in his eyes he saw pain and fury. Draco felt…guilty?! Harry glared at Draco. "You aren't worth my time. You aren't worth fucking anything. You are positively worthless." And he stomped off, his firebolt under his arm, his hair messed about his head like a black halo.

And suddenly, with a jolt of horror and revulsion, Draco realized what exactly was missing.

**: Aha! So darling little Draco knows exactly what is missing. Can you guess what it is? Hehehe Poor little Draco and the little voice in his head.**

**Draco: I cannot believe you actually brought up the voice in my head, that is just cruel. Everyone is going to think I'm insane. *pouts***

**Harry: *smirks* A black halo? Cheesy enough? And Draco…my flying is poetic? Oh wow.**

**: These are my muses. They provide me with entertainment. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and I do not take any claim over it. **

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. :)**

**---------------------------------**

Harry came back from the Quidditch Pitch in a poorer mood than he was in before. He had gone for a little ride on his firebolt to clear his mind because he hadn't been sleeping lately and it put him into foul mood lately. His run-in with Malfoy certainly did not help matters.

He stomped through the puddles, his robes were soaked through and his vision was blurred with tears of anger. He didn't even think Malfoy would sink as low as he just had. Stupid bloody Malfoy. Harry's jaw clenched and he furiously wiped away the tears that had leaked free from his eyes.

He furiously marched through the corridors of Hogwarts, up the ever-changing staircases until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She appeared to be in a particularly testy mood as well. When Harry gave the password she merely grunted and swung open, her face staying in a dark scowl the whole time. In fact she was in such a bad mood, Harry wondered maybe Malfoy had been bothering her as well. He wouldn't put it past him. He really did hate Malfoy.

He found Hermione and Ron sitting in the common room talking away, they spotted Harry and smiled, but upon seeing his irritated expression there looks changed to those of curiosity. He muttered that he was going to change into some dry robes and then he'd explain.

Once he'd dressed and warmed up, he told his friends what had happened.

"Bastard," Ron hissed, his eyes narrowed. Hermione also wore an expression of outrage and disgust.

"Does he have no morals?!" She whispered angrily, "I mean even for a slimy little ferret like him, that's really low. Don't even worry about it Harry, he's probably just having a bad day because his manicure wasn't as perfect as he'd like. Stupid bloody Malfoy."

Ron nodded in agreement. And when Hermione was finished Ron turned to Harry and said "And if he gives you any more trouble I'm sure that all of Hogwarts would benefit from seeing him as a lovely bouncing ferret again." And he winked at Harry when Hermione began ranting on about how they really shouldn't fight back because they'd get in trouble, Malfoy isn't worth losing house points over, blah blah blah. Despite his previous anger, Harry found himself smiling. He really did love his friends.

They talked until dinner and walked down to the great hall. Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't at dinner. Harry hoped he'd injured himself in some way and would be stuck in the Hospital Wing for at least two weeks. That would certainly brighten things up.

This thought really cheered him up, and he dug into the food before him happily. Although not as enthusiastically as Ron, who had his mouth filled with potatoes, chicken, carrots and bread all at once. Bits of chewed up food spewed from Ron's mouth when he talked, earning him a disgusted look from Hermione. But Harry knew that she loved him anyways…everyone knew. Well except Ron and Hermione. They were so oblivious. Harry shook is head, smiling.

Unfortunately his smiled was quickly wiped off of his face when Malfoy came into the room, everyone looked up at the late comer. Harry glared at him. However when Malfoy met his eye, he seemed…apologetic? No, that can't be it. Malfoys are not apologetic. He didn't ponder it for long, as Hermione took it as a good time to bring up their Transfiguration homework. Ron and he spent the rest of the night trying to avoid her bringing it up anymore.

However when Harry went to bed that night all he could see was Malfoy's apologetic eyes. For some reason Harry couldn't stop thinking about them.

----------------------------------

**FizzWizz – This chapter focuses on Harry and it appears he's confused.**

**Draco – Hey why was the attention turned away from me? Wait a minute…Harry couldn't get my eyes out of his mind? Harry, smitten with me are you?**

**Harry – Excuse me Draco, but what exactly is it that's missing again, do tell.**

**FizzWizz – Do NOT give a way my plot line even if it is rather obvious. Stupid muses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!**

-xxx-

Sunday went by totally uneventful, and Draco woke up Monday morning with a scowl and some negative thoughts.

"Ah shit," he muttered under his breath, "Double potions with the Gryffindors." Now normally Draco loved potions, it was a chance to best Stupid Bloody Potter at something. However lately, Snape had been pairing Slytherins with Gryffindors as Dumbledore kept encouraging all teachers to promote "Inter-House Unity." Draco did not want to even be in the same room as any Gryffindors.

_Although, it's more a certain __special__ Gryffindor you wish to avoid, isn't it Draco?_ The little voice taunted him nastily. Draco buried his head under his pillow and groaned. Ever since his run-in with Har-POTTER, Draco had known exactly what had been missing.

Yes folks, you got it, Draco Malfoy was head-over-heels for Stupid Bloody Potter. It wasn't love, Draco told himself firmly. Simply lust, perhaps a small crush, but certainly not love. Either way, it was hell.

He dragged himself from bed, completely unwillingly, and began preparing himself. He was dismayed to realize that he spent twice the time on his hair and overall appearance today because for some reason every time he looked in the mirror he couldn't stop himself from thinking "What will Harry think of this?" However every time he scolded himself angrily, because it does not matter what Potter thinks. And besides that, like the great Harry Potter would even look twice at him, no matter what he looked like.

Dejectedly, he grabbed his books, his quill, his ink bottle and his wand and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Things did not become any better at breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle never learned the meaning of the words "Table Manners" and chomped ferociously on their food, bits and crumbs spraying from there mouth and hitting any unfortunate nearby person (Draco included.)

What's worse was that Blaise and Pansy definitely had noticed that he was more cold and stiff than usual. And were sending him looks of concern all through breakfast.

However the worst was when Harry came in, surrounded by Weasley, Granger, Finnegan, Thomas, Longbottom, and the Weaselette. Draco involuntarily scowled deeper as he felt an unfamiliar clench in his stomach that he quickly understood, was jealousy. Unfortunately, Harry looked over just as Draco's face had twisted into a death glare and Harry shot back an equally malicious expression. However it was quickly wiped away when the Weaselette said something, causing Harry to look at her and Harry's face turned up into a look of joy and laughter.

Draco felt his stomach swoop. It was such a pure, lovely smile. And Draco felt jealousy clench his stomach again at the revelation that he could never be the one to place that beautiful expression on Harry's face.

He spent the rest of breakfast stabbing at his eggs bitterly. Earning him more concerned looks from Blaise and Pansy. Even Crabbe and Goyle stopped stuffing their faces for a moment to look at Draco confusedly.

Draco eventually pushed back from the table and stormed off moodily to the dungeons for Potions.

Snape was in a particularly nasty mood today and his face twisted into a sneer when he was giving partners.

"Granger, Parkinson" He said and the two girls wore identical looks of outrage and horror. However Draco noticed that Granger tried to turn it into a look of acceptance, whereas Pansy just pursed her lips disgustedly.

"Weasley, Zabini." Snape said lazily. Weasley's ears turned red out of anger. He really wore his heart on his sleeve. Blaise put on a look of superiority and self-sacrifice that Draco inwardly applauded him for.

Then Snape did the worst. "Potter, Malfoy." And Snape's face turned into a look of pure sadistic joy. "Not a problem, is it, Mr. Potter?" He asked Harry, as Harry's eyes had flashed with disgust and anger. But his face quickly turned into a look of indifference which Draco did his best to copy. However when Harry sat down beside him and Draco caught Harry's scent, he felt dizzy and when Harry accidentally brushed his arm he felt he would faint.

This would not be an easy potions class.

-xxx-

**FizzWizz – Mwahaha Poor little Draco. His little voice was relatively quiet in this one, but I will make it louder, don't worry. Next chapter is the potions class. What will happen?**

**Draco- You really are a sadistic person, aren't you? Just take advantage of my weakness why don't you.**

**Harry- Stupid Snape. **

**FizzWizz- Quiet boys. Reviews perhaps? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I do not claim any of it.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed so far. If you have any comments or questions or constructive criticism, don't hesitate to leave it! :)**

**-Xxx-**

What was Snape's problem? Draco wondered angrily. He knew full well how much Draco loathed Harry! _Draco, Draco, Draco…you do not loath Harry at all. You're just angry because Snape paired you with Harry (obviously to irritate Harry…not you) and you are feeling raging sexual tension and just want to push Harry up against a wall and have your wicked way with him. Is it __really__ Snape's fault for not realizing __that?__ Honestly Draco._

Draco grimaced. The little voice was getting even more maddening. It was driving him crazy. Or perhaps that was just the smell of Harry's soft, freshly-shampooed hair. Draco took in a deep breath. Ahh

"Malfoy…what the hell are you breathing so deeply for?"Harry was looking annoyed and quite a bit confused. _Smooth Draco, real smooth. He's caught you being a stalker. Are you happy now? _Draco ground his teeth in frustration. Stupid bloody voice. Stupid Bloody Harry.

Upon not getting an answer Harry rolled his eyes and said "Oh that's right, you're too important to talk to me. How could I be so stupid?" He said sarcastically, then looking back at the textbook he said "You really are pathetic, Malfoy." He shook his head and Draco felt a pang. He didn't want Harry to think he was pathetic.

_He's __always__ thought you were pathetic. And you've always felt the exact same way towards him. He's never going to like you, you know. Just give it up._ The voice wasn't being unkind, in fact the tone was very gentle…and it was very true. Draco almost wanted to cry. The voice was right. Harry would never like him.

Draco glanced at the textbook. Might as well get going on this potion while he wallowed in self misery, Draco thought. Seeing that he needed diced caterpillars he reached for the knife. However it was at that exact moment (or perhaps a second later) that Harry had reached for it as well and Draco was now in a very sticky situation with his hand rested over Harry's. And at that very moment Draco's brain decided to stop and for some reason he wouldn't move his hand away. He just left it lying on top of Harry's.

Harry's hands were warm, but not in a sweaty way, in a toasted 'just-came-out-of-the-oven' way. It sent butterflies to the pit of Draco's stomach. He was busy memorizing the hand beneath his own when Harry pulled his hand away fast.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry whispered angrily. "Planning the best way to cut me with the knife were you? I'm trying very hard to accept the fact that we have to work on this stupid potion together but you're making it really hard. You are such an evil, heartless little ferret. Do not touch me. **Ever again.**"

With that class ended, they were to continue working on the potion next class with the same partner. Harry stormed from the room, not even stopping to wait for Granger and Weasley.

Draco knew Harry's "heartless" comment was not true, because now he could feel a heart in his chest, as it was shattering. Breaking apart at the seams, pounding heavily, he could feel his heart lament over Harry. A lump formed in Draco's throat and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Well, sure, Harry had said some pretty rotten stuff before. And this time probably shouldn't feel so bad. But for some reason Draco had never been so hurt my Harry's words.

Meanwhile, Harry was running to Gryffindor Tower in a panic. He was panting heavily by the time he climbed through the portrait hole. He slumped into one of the cushy armchairs and thought over what had happened. Obviously Harry knew that he overreacted. Obviously he realized that Draco was not trying to cut him with the knife. But he had been alarmed and therefore said the first thing that came to his mind besides "Why, Malfoy, you're hands are so smooth and delicate," which for some reason is exactly what he had been thinking.

Harry was rather confused. After all, he hated Malfoy. Thinking of Malfoy just now was making him feel angry. He realized that the feelings he'd felt were just a reaction to teenage boy hormones that had been going unused for quite some time now.

Ugh Harry really had been feeling so alone lately. He wanted someone to love him for him. Well yes, Hermione and Ron did…but Harry wanted something else…something intimate. He let out a sigh, when Ron came bursting through the portrait hall, Hermione right at his tail.

"Did he do anything to you, mate? Because if he did, I swear I will…" Ron made a motion with his fist which Harry knew meant 'bash his brains in.' Harry really did have amazing friends. He smiled weakly.

"No it's alright Ron; I was just feeling a bit edgy and just his presence was bothering me. You know how he gets." Harry replied. Ron nodded in understanding and sat down across from Harry. Harry however noticed Hermione looking a little less then satisfied with his answer, but if she was thinking anything about it, she wasn't saying it.

The three sat into a comfortable conversation about classes and dinner and gossip they'd heard throughout the day. Shortly they were joined by Ginny, and then by Neville, Seamus and Dean. Harry completely forgot about Malfoy and was content just as he was.

**-Xxx-**

**FizzWizz: Okay so Malfoy is depressed, Harry is lonely, Ron is supportive, Hermione is suspicious, and Snape is as sadistic as ever. The voice is still relatively quiet…but just as obnoxious.**

**Draco: You make me out to seem like some bloody drama queen. My heart was most certainly not breaking. That's simply poetic license that you are using up there.**

**Harry: Yes and I was not feeling anywhere close to enjoying Malfoy's touch. I'm a teenage boy, its normal to want to be touched really. And I need a girlfriend. Do you think you could add that in FW?**

**FizzWizz: Why, what a wonderful idea Harry. I'll think about it.**

**Draco: What?! No! He doesn't need a girlfriend! I mean…isn't this supposed to be a Harry/Draco fic? Not a Harry/Everyone else who isn't Draco fic. Pairing him with a girl is just absolutely ridiculous!**

**FizzWizz: Hmm I quite like jealous!Draco… now that you mention it…oh Draco stop looking at me like that. Well chums, review please. Ta ta for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and I take no credit and no profit. **

**A/N: I love love love getting reviews. And I thank anyone reviewing from the bottom of my heart. Special thanks to those who say more than "update soon"**

**-Xxx-**

Harry sat on a sofa in the common room working on his Transfiguration essay. Classes today had gone by uneventful and usual. There had been no problems with Draco Malfoy today, but now that Harry thought about it there had been no anything with Draco Malfoy today. He hadn't seen Malfoy at all today.

Harry didn't dwell on this for long. He probably just skipped today because he thought he was too cool to grace Hogwarts with his presence today. Harry snorted in disgust. Stupid bloody Malfoy.

It wasn't long before Ginny came over and sat next to Harry on the sofa. He looked up and smiled at her, she smiled back. Sighing, he set aside his essay and looked into her eyes. She really was a very pretty girl.

"Hey Ginny," he greeted her smilingly.

"Hey Harry, how's that going?" She asked, nodding towards his homework. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Ginny knew just how much Harry hated essays. And Hermione was too busy out arguing with Ron to avoid the raging sexual tension between them to help Harry.

"Why don't you take a break for awhile?" Ginny suggested and Harry accepted gratefully.

They ended up sitting there by the fire, talking for hours. They talked about everything; love, school, Lord Voldemort (although avoided this topic as much as possible), books they'd read, the inevitable question of when Hermione and Ron would get together, and just anything else they could think of.

By the end of the conversation Harry felt closer to Ginny than he ever had before. He didn't hesitate to tell her so. She blushed slightly and told him she felt the same. When it was time to go to sleep, he hugged her and he realized how warm she felt in his arms.

The parting was reluctant and as Harry climbed the steps to the dormitory he couldn't help the warm, comfortable feeling that was trickling and spreading through his body.

Ginny had always been there, had fit in with them easily, and Harry reckoned Ron wouldn't mind so much if it was Harry that Ginny chose. In fact, come to mention it, Ron had even suggested it a few times.

He fell asleep thinking of long red hair and Ginny's warm presence and familiar yet breathtaking smile. However in his dreams were of something else entirely. His dreams were of stormy gray eyes and porcelain skin and a smile that he'd never seen before coming from lips that he knew so well.

But when he woke up, he didn't care for his dream at all. He just brushed it off as confusion with where Malfoy had been. And he quickly got dressed, eager to see Ginny.

When he reached the common room, he was delighted to see that she was waiting for him. Her eyes shone when she spotted him and her smile broadened. It was a beautiful day and the sun shone through the window and illuminated her face, making her look rather angelic.

The two walked to breakfast together as again, Hermione and Ron were arguing. Harry and Ginny were standing closer to each other than usual. And when their arms brushed together they let it linger so for a moment. The way they would touch was casual and not intimate at all, but they were sending a pretty obvious vibe that there was something between them.

As they were entering the great hall he looked over at her face. Her profile only added to how lovable she was. Her nose was slightly upturned and her freckles were sprinkled across it like stardust. Harry couldn't keep the adoration from his face, and a certain blonde Slytherin noticed.

Draco had purposely avoided any place Harry would turn up yesterday, but today he could do nothing and figured Harry would've forgotten the incident in potions class. Draco now realized, with a harsh pang, that he was right. Harry had completely forgotten. He was looking at the Weaslette's face as if she was the only person in the room. He looked completely head over heels for him, and the way her eyes sparkled betrayed that she felt the exact same way.

Draco scowled deeply. What did Harry see in her? She had no money. She wasn't pretty… well OK She was a little pretty but she had red hair. Harry could do better. Then Draco realized that Harry didn't want to. Harry had always chosen the Weasley's over Draco. From the first time on Hogwarts express when Draco's friendship was rejected to now, when here Draco was, his heart longing for Harry, and Harry's was longing for her.

The only consolation was that they weren't officially dating. That much was obvious as they were not holding hands (but Draco noted that they were still too close to each other for his liking) and there were no whispers or gossip surrounding them.

Draco could still stop this. But he couldn't help that anger he felt towards her. Stupid bloody Ginny Weasley.

**-Xxx-**

**FizzWizz – So we already knew that Harry was feeling lonely and his hormones were really getting to him. So he asked me for a girlfriend. And she arrived in the form of Ginny Weasley. No they aren't dating yet, as Draco observed. The question is: Will they? Or will Draco stop it before it happens? **

**Harry – I really do love Ginny. She's such a comfortable nice girl. All that pretty red hair, and she's so nice to everyone. I love that in a person…NICENESS.**

**Draco – FizzWizz…I will kill you. And I can be nice too. I swear I can! FizzWizz make me nice so Harry will notice me. –pouts-**

**FizzWizz – After you just threatened to kill me? Nahhh. Review pleeeease!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous, inspiring, beautiful and imaginative Joanne Katherine Rowling. :)**

**A/N: Honestly you guys are just amazing. All my reviews are cherished. I've gotten some advice which is helpful. Love you guys.**

**-Xxx-**

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common room. A week had passed since he first saw it, Harry's love for the Weaslette. Since then, they were all he could think about. He wanted to vomit every time he saw them. They were always laughing and casually touching each other on the arm, getting lost in each other's eyes. It was disgusting. They might not be official yet, but Harry wouldn't wait forever. But neither would Draco! Draco thought furiously. 'I'm not going to wait for him forever' he told himself fiercely in his head.

_But you would, _the little voice whispered to him, _admit it, you would wait a lifetime for Harry. _Damn the voice. And with horror, Draco realized it was right…again. He really would wait for Harry forever.

This scared Draco, Malfoy's don't wait for anything. He wanted to cry or shout out or throw something. However before he could do anything, Pansy interrupted his thoughts.

"Draco? Draaaacoooo? DRACO!" She was prodding at him and shouting in his ear.

"For Merlin's sake Pansy, what do you want?!" Draco snapped at her. She put on a greatly offended air, and pouted, fluttering her watery eyes. Draco couldn't be bothered to feel guilty. Seeing that he wasn't looking repentant at all, she dropped the act and just turned angry.

"I was trying to see what the hell has been wrong with you for the past week. You won't join in when we're talking gossip. You don't spend as much time on your hair. You oversleep. You barely touch your food. You don't pay attention in class! My Draco doesn't do that. What's wrong, pet?" Draco knew everything she said was true. And she is right, her Draco doesn't do that. But he isn't her Draco…he's Harry's Draco. And Harry's Draco does do that apparently.

_Harry's Draco?, that's pretty pathetic. Malfoy's don't belong to people. They're always the ones who own people. Honestly Draco, what would your father think?_

He'd kill me, Draco thought back, but it's not like I can control this. Draco realized with a jolt that Pansy was still looking at him.

"I'm fine, Pans, really. It's just that I've been feeling kind of tired. Thanks though…for noticing." He attempted a smile at her and she smiled broadly back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled up against him. Draco resisted the urge to push her off.

"But seriously Draco…you haven't even torn up Potter for being so flirtatious with that Ginny Weasley dog. Usually you'd be all over him for it"

_Believe me, Pansy. Draco wants nothing more than to be all over Potter. _Draco wanted to kick that stupid little voice. But right now he was upset; he wasn't the only one who noticed, which meant that Harry was getting closer to dating her.

_Better get a move on, Tiger. He's not going to be available forever. _And that was all he needed, he quickly shot out of the chair, knocking Pansy over.

"Sorry Pansy, but I just realized you're right. I really do need to go talk to Potter about is poor choice in partners. I will see you later." And with that he marched off to do exactly what he told Pansy he'd do.

_Yay! Finally some action!_ The little voice cheered. Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes. However he continued on his steadfast pace, his eyes narrowed in determination.

He rounded a corner and ran straight into a warm nice smelling object and fell over. "Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you too good to watch where the blood hell you're going now?" Only one word came to Draco's mind…Harry.

"Why, Potter, just the man I was looking for." Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Draco had to force himself to not get lured into the emerald green eyes.

"Well? What is it you want Malfoy?" For a minute Draco faltered. What he wanted was to tackle Harry and thrust their hips together…crush their lips together. But he couldn't get away with that.

"Well I hear you're in love with the Weasley girl" Draco tried his hardest to smirk and act like it was the most amusing thing in the world. Of course, it wasn't. Draco wanted to grab Harry by the shoulders and shout that Draco was the one that he should be with.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am. Not that its any of your business Malfoy. Why do you even care?" Harry said this with too much defensiveness, like Harry thought he had to protect the Weaslette against Draco.

_Well he does, doesn't he? You'd kill her if you had the chance. _Draco ignored the voice, but again it was positively right. Stupid bloody voice.

"Well I think it's rather amusing, the Golden Boy, the ultimate hero, the boy who lived, settling down with a filthy, blood traitor, dog." Well shit, Draco didn't mean to say that. And Harry lunged at Draco, pinning him to the ground, his face inches from Draco's. All Draco had to do was lift his head up and their lips would be touching. But it turns out they were no longer alone.

"Harry?" A girlish voice was questioning from just a little bit away. Harry moved off of Draco, and Draco could recognize the long flaming hair instantly.

"I'm coming Ginny," Harry replied. He stood up and brushed himself off. She reached out her hand as he walked towards her and Harry took it, kissing her cheek as he did so. Draco had to refrain from screaming out in anguish as Ginny blushed.

"What did he do?" She asked with contempt as they walked away. Draco knew she meant himself.

"Nothing," Harry waved it off, "He doesn't matter anyways. I just let my temper get to me." Ginny accepted this answer.

Draco waited until he was sure he was alone and he let his eyes well up. Harry's words echoed in his ears. 'He doesn't matter.' Harry couldn't have made it clearer; Draco was nothing to Harry even though Harry was positively everything to Draco. Draco had to stop this.

_And soon Draco,_ the voice said concernedly, _because this unrequited love thing is just making you madder by the day. _

And Draco knew that, as always, the voice spoke the truth.

**-Xxx-**

**FizzWizz- Poor Draco, his mouth really gets carried away with itself. I promise that he will be nicer in the next chapter. It is – after all- a Harry/Draco fic. And they have to get together at ****some ****point.**

**Harry – All I have to say is that Draco is ****really**** lucky that Ginny showed up when she did. Or his pretty little face wouldn't be quite so pretty.**

**Draco – I feel so guilty. WHY did I have to say that? And Harry, I totally could've taken you, it's just that I car- hold on a second…did you just call me pretty.**

**Harry – What?! NO! I mean – I…damn. I really need to get with Ginny before I get any loonier. **

**FizzWizz – I love my muses. Reviews perhaps? Anybody?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not claim Harry Potter whatsoever. It solely belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling…and anyone claiming any right to it other than her is ignorant and delusional. Claiming to own Harry Potter when you are not JK Rowling is a sin. **

**A/N: I honestly just love you all! Your reviews bring me so much joy. I apologize for short chapters. But they look so much longer in my writing program than they do on fanfiction. Nonetheless I will try harder for you.**

**-Xxx-**

Harry woke the next day thinking of Malfoy. As crazy as it sounded, it was true. He couldn't stop thinking of the night before…when Harry had been pinning Draco to the ground there was something in Malfoy's eyes that made Harry hesitate. It was something completely unlike Malfoy, it seemed apologetic and lonely. Harry thought about the look all the way down to the common room, but had to stop because he spotted Ginny waiting for him.

He told Ron and Hermione that he would meet them down at lunch as he was walking with Ginny and they smirked and shot each other raised eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes and bounded off to an impatient Ginny. As they were walking through the corridors Harry tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They both blushed and continued walking.

About halfway to the Great Hall they came across Nearly Headless Nick. "Oh Harry," he proclaimed happily, "How are you doing this morning?" Harry smiled at the ghost of Gryffindor and assured him that he was well.

Nick then went on to inquire after what he'd been up to lately and when Harry answered that he'd been spending time with Ginny (to which he and Ginny both blushed) Nick looked somewhat like he disapproved. Harry couldn't figure out why. However Nearly Headless Nick floated away before Harry could ask why.

At breakfast Ginny was more…clingy than usual. It wasn't that Harry didn't want a head lying on his shoulder or a warm arm wrapped tightly around his, it was just, well it made it rather difficult to butter his toast without cutting himself or drink his pumpkin juice without spilling it. However after breakfast she took him into an empty classroom and began kissing him ferociously and Harry couldn't deny that "Little Harry" wasn't too objected to any clinginess. They stayed in that classroom until it was time for them both to go to class and so Harry had no real time to straighten up his appearance.

He barely made it to Potions before Snape opened the door, and when he did get there he was paired up with Malfoy again to finish the potion they had worked on previously. Harry almost let out a groan, however he noticed that Malfoy's head was bowed low, his blond hair, covering his eyes. It was a melancholy sight and Harry felt a pang of guilt. He decided to be civil.

"Malfoy," he greeted politely. Malfoy nodded in return his eyes not straying from his desk. They worked in silence for ten minutes until Harry finally got fed up and broke the silence.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry for last night, but if we're going to have to work on this potion we have to try and be civil, alright?" Malfoy looked at him for the first time today and he nodded…with something like gratitude in his eyes. They continued to work, asking politely to each other to pass the knife or stir the cauldron.

"So uh," Malfoy began awkwardly, "I'm sorry for what I said; you're aloud to date whomever you wish. It's none of my business really. And she is rather pretty…in a way…I guess" This surprised Harry, but in a pleasant way.

He chuckled "No problem, Malfoy, it's not your fault you're extremely attracted to me." He was joking of course, but Draco couldn't help the flush that snuck onto his pale skin. He forced a laugh and acted as if what Harry just said was preposterous. He then decided to change the subject.

"Do you have anything interesting planned for today?" He asked nicely, and tried to keep the amount of interest he had in the matter out of his voice.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Ginny to be with me officially. I mean this morning we met up in an empty classroom," he hesitated to shoot Malfoy a shifty look that told Malfoy exactly what they'd done in that classroom and continued, "But I really think before we go any farther we should make it official, you know?"

Draco's heart was beating furiously with envy, he felt like tearing his hair out and screaming in frustration. He lips went dry with anger and he had to lick them before he spoke again.

"There's just one problem with that," Draco said with so much disinterest in his voice that he surprised himself. Harry looked suspicious and confused; Draco noted that his confusion was ten times sexier than most peoples' confusion.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked him in return, a certain playfulness in his voice that made Draco's lips positively itch to press themselves to Harry and taste that playfulness. He obviously restrained himself (much to the disappointment of you all I'm sure.)

"Well, you would need to determine whether she likes you for you or for your name. Then there's the whole prospect of you not even knowing if she's right yet. I mean it's hardly been a week since you decided you like her. I'd give it some time, if you want to make sure it will work. Safety first and everything, do you understand what I'm saying?" Draco was impressed, he made sure he hadn't made eye contact with Harry at all through the reasoning; he kept his eyes on the book. This gave him the 'I'm only half paying attention, you aren't the most important thing in the world' effect.

Harry gaped at him. He couldn't even fathom that those words came out of Draco Malfoy's lips. He shook himself and said, half-amusedly, half actually interested, "How the hell, could _you_ turn out to be deep?" He didn't say it in a malicious way so Draco was inclined to smile.

"People aren't always what you expect." He answered, shrugging. Harry could not agree more as he looked at his enemy's now open and completely unclouded face. He merely nodded back, his mouth slightly open. He suddenly wanted to know Draco. He wanted to befriend him if what he learned was something good. He wanted Hermione and Ron to accept him if Harry did. And all of a sudden it was Draco, not Ginny that he was thinking of most often.

Draco was perfectly right, if Harry wasn't positive he was ready for Ginny and he, then he shouldn't rush into it. Why risk their friendship over something that had a possibility of not working out? So for now, Ginny was on hold; he just wanted to be friends with Draco.

How strange did that sound to Harry? The answer: very strange. Draco had always been the person he loathed. The person who sought out to hurt and frustrate him. The person whose sneer just made him want to break something. They had never had gotten along, they had always been the perfect rivals:

-Golden Boy VS Future Death eater,

-Brunette VS Blonde,

-Gryffindor VS Slytherin,

-Potter VS Malfoy.

And all of a sudden, Harry wanted to break that, and erase it all. No 'VS', no stereotypes, no titles, just Harry and Draco…friends. He had to tell Draco that too. But first…he must talk to Ron and Hermione about it.

So he turned to Draco and whispered "Meet me at the astronomy tower and 8:00 tonight. Be alone." Draco nodded back, and tried to restrain the little voice.

_Draco's got a daaaate. Draco's got a daaaaaaaate. Lalalalala. You know Draco…the astronomy tower is the meeting place for snog sessions at Hogwarts. You do know that right? Oh by little Draco's eager response you do. Teeheehee. _

Oh, what the hell, Draco was way too giddy to restrain the voice. He just let it go singing along inside his head like an Irish man on St. Patrick's day. Harry was meeting Draco this night, and not little Ginevra Weasley. Life was good.

Then a sudden thought hit Draco like a sack of bricks: what would he wear?! With a start, Draco realized he only had eight hours to figure that out! He rushed out of the classroom when it was time, much to the annoyance of Professor Snape (not that he would punish someone of his own house anyways…which Draco knew.)

Harry was confused at this sudden departure, but wasn't too worried. He had to figure out what he would tell Ron and Hermione. There would be hell to pay of course.

He spent all of Herbology writing a speech that he could say. He almost got attacked by the particularly ferocious plant they were supposed to be 'deflowering' (this term earned many giggles from the class.) Meanwhile, Draco had skipped his Divination class (not that that was important anyways, he'd just make up something about how he foresaw a particularly handsome brunette getting chased by a giant hot dog) to prepare his outfit.

_Now Draco, nothing sparkly – it will either blind Harry or make him think you are far too queer for him to associate with…even though frankly, you are. And nothing too revealing, because then he'll think you're throwing yourself at him. Also, nothing to manly – like a wife beater for instance…ugh – because he's obviously the man in this relationship. Although it isn't __really__ a relationship, for all you know he just wants to push you OFF the Astronomy Tower. _

Stupid Bloody Voice; it always got in the way these days. But what if it was right? What if Harry invited him there just to fight with him? Or worse…what if he didn't show up? OR what if Draco didn't show up for fear that the voice was right and it turned out that the voice was wrong for once and Harry was left all alone and let down and maybe even hurt?!

Ouch Draco's head was pounding. But his heart was pounding harder, and his heart was screaming "JUST MEET HIM THERE FOR FUCK'S SAKE" and his heart seemed quite temperamental and angry right now so he went with its advice.

While Draco was having his nice little breakdown, Harry was entering through the portrait whole. Hermione and Ron were already in the common room. He couldn't prolong this talk any longer.

He turned to the two of them. "Ron, 'Mione, we need to talk." They looked at him expectantly and he took a deep breath. This was it.

**-Xxx-**

**FizzWizz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Cliffhanger. I really hate when I come across one, but they're just so fun to write. They really are evil though. Teehee I'm so sadistic. **

**Draco: What should I wear, What should I wear, What should I wear, what should I WEAR?!**

**Harry: Well…I guess it turns out I CAN prolong this a bit longer…or Celena (FizzWizz) can. **

**FizzWizz: So next chapter, Ron and Hermione's reaction, Harry's and Draco's meeting, and maybe even a jealous Ginny perhaps? Well review darlings.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are in JK Rowling's possession, completely. :) **

**A/N: You guys are just amazing. I love reading reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger...but it brought me a lot of chuckles. Alright, on with the show…er…the story.**

**-Xxx-**

Harry took a deep breath and looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, they had leaned forward in their seats, and their body language was urging him to go on.

"Today in potions," he began unsteadily but Ron cut him off.

"Did Malfoy threaten you? Did he say something about your parents again? Do you want me to punch him? Actually Hermione found this really nifty and useful spell that…"

"…Ron, Ron, RON, will you just listen? He didn't insult me." Ron and Hermione both looked stumped. And before Harry knew it he was spilling out the entire story. How he wanted to get to know Draco, how he was going to meet him. How he wanted Ron and Hermione to be behind him in this.

They both looked like they'd been hit over the head with a bludger. On Ron's part it wasn't that out of place, he looked like that every potions class or every time Hermione got into one of her 'moments' when she rants on and uses complicated vocabulary, forgetting who she was talking to, and that she might as well be talking French. However the look on Hermione was completely abnormal.

For a few moments (that felt like decades) everything was silent except the soft crackling of the fireplace. Harry had sat down and would not look up from the clasped hands that sat in his lap. Then, as expected, Ron exploded.

"Harry how could you do this? Its MALFOY incase you haven't noticed. He insults my family; he calls Hermione a – ugh – mudblood_. _He's continuously a complete asshole with you and not to mention that he is a future Death Eater. I wouldn't be surprised if he already was one! How COULD you even THINK of being friends with him?" Ron was panting heavily after shouting so loud, Harry wouldn't be surprised if on of Ron's lungs had shattered. He was thankful they were the only ones in the common room.

Hermione then piped up, quieter, no doubt, and gentler than Ron had been. "Look, Harry, we know he actually isn't a death eater." She shot Ron a pointed look, "But besides that, he isn't a nice guy. He can't be. He's always been so horrible to us Harry. Tell us what you're thinking here."

Harry sighed, he knew to expect this, but he had hoped heartily that they would have been as interested in calling forth a truce as Harry himself was. Harry knew, however, that that would be futile wishing.

"Well he'd been very…civil…in Potions class. And when I told him to meet me at the Tower, he looked almost excited, if that makes sense, which it probably doesn't. And you guys don't have to go to the Tower with me. You don't have to like him right away. I don't even like him right away. But how about I hang out with him and if he's the same Malfoy we know and hate, then no harm no foul, we'll just go back to hating him like we always have. But if I find out he's an alright guy, will you two back me up?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. It was a reasonable and logical request. Sighing they both nodded to him and Harry broke in to a grin. "Thanks guys, it means a lot. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready."

And with that he left the two of them dumbfounded in the common room. Neither of them could think of anything to say.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde Slytherin was having a crisis. "Oh Merlin what will I DO?" He was speaking to himself, which was something he was quickly becoming accustomed to.

_Seriously Draco, you are __such__ a girl. Who cares if your hair is gelled or natural? It isn't like he's going to be running his hands through your hair._

"Shut up voice," Draco murmured, but he had to concede that the voice was positively right. However Draco felt that Harry was more of the type to like natural and soft. So he left his gel aside.

Draco checked his reflection in the mirror. "Looking good, dear, looking good," the mirror told him. Draco had to agree, Harry would love it.

He was wearing a cashmere green sweater that was form fitting yet warm, and had had a magical spell put on it to increase the shine in anyone's eyes. He was wearing black jeans that made him look slender and tall. Yes, Harry would be in awe.

He checked the clock, it was quarter to eight. It was time to go. He left the Slytherin dormitory quietly and made his way to the Astronomy Tower.

_Draco, calm down, you have goose bumps. Listen you look great, Harry will obviously look great. It should be a great meeting. Unless of course the whole intention of this meeting is to push you off the Astronomy Tower, in which case then you have something to be worried about. _

The voice had a talent for making Draco feel worse about every little thing, without trying to. This little war inside Draco's head went on until he reached the door leading to the astronomy tower. His heart was pounding so loud that if Harry were behind the door he would surely hear it.

Slowly he opened the door. There Harry stood his back to Draco. Draco couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling spreading over his body.

Harry turned around quickly at the sound of Draco's feet; spotting Draco he offered a small, unsure smile. Draco grinned back…noting that the sexual tension he was feeling was raging through his stomach.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, it was such an unsure voice that it made Draco melt.

_MELTING?! You are melting because he said ONE word towards you? That's RIDICULOUS Draco._

"Hi," Draco replied, feeling rather awkward himself.

"Well I suppose I should tell you why I asked you to come here. Listen Malfoy – er … Draco. I would like to call forth a truce. I really want to get to know you and I feel guilty for turning down your hand back in first year without knowing you. I'd like to find out that you aren't just the cold Draco Malfoy I've known all these years."

Draco could barely speak; Harry Potter just called him, Draco Malfoy, by his first name. Not only that but he had asked to be friends…sort of. Draco felt like singing (he didn't by the way.)

"Um…what do your little Gryffindor friends think about this?" He asked, because if they disapproved he knew that Harry might back out.

"They're behind me in my decision, mostly. They might act the same towards you at first but in the long run I think they'll see that keeping enemies is pointless too." Harry replied, matter of factly.

"Well, yes I think a truce would make sense. I'm okay with that. How about we meet up to talk down by the lake tomorrow after class?" Draco kept his voice under control so as not to seem too eager.

Harry gave him a warm smile and nodded, "That sounds great. I'll see you then."

And with that they parted, leaving a satisfied Harry and an insanely blissful Draco.

The next morning they both woke up to a day of sunshine, despite the fact that it was November.

They both floated through classes, anxious about their meeting later on today. Harry had caught Hermione and Ron up on the events of the previous night and they had to admit that Draco hadn't tried anything bad yet.

Finally the end of classes for the day arrived and Harry and Draco both bolted as fast as they could for the lake.

They met each other there, both out of breath and rosy cheeked.

"Hey" they both said simultaneously. Draco could barely keep from "squeeing" at Harry's healthy fresh face. He smiled broadly.

"How about we sit down?" Draco asked and they both took a seat under a tree near the shore. They looked out at the water in front of him, thinking in silence. Draco noted that their shoulders were touching.

"So…" Draco began and Harry looked at him, "how about those Chudley Cannons?" Harry laughed heartily and swatted Draco on the shoulder.

"We should probably talk about ourselves I suppose, if you want to know each other" Draco told Harry and Harry nodded.

"You go first," Harry commanded and Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well the first thing you should know is that I'm not my father. I don't believe that all muggleborns are scum, don't look at me like that it's true, and my main goal in life is not to get you."

_Yes it is, Draco. All you WANT is to get Harry. Just not in the same way as your father. Heh heh heh…sucker. _

Draco flushed at what the voice said but Harry didn't notice. He was too interested in what Draco had just said to him. There conversation took off with leaps and bounds and they were losing track of time.

They told each other about their goals in life, and their friends, they joked around mostly. They were both full on laughter, and too happy and content to notice a glowering redheaded girl in the background who was not taking kindly to being forgotten for a Slytherin.

She thought she couldn't get any angrier until she saw Harry playfully pinch Draco's nose, an action he usually saved for her. She saw red, and quickly stormed off to the castle, plotting her revenge.

Harry and Draco didn't notice, they were too busy with their new found friendship. They had now agreed to meet here on every Tuesday and Thursday after class, rain or shine. But this is not a happily ever after, this is merely a beginning.

**-Xxx-**

**FizzWizz: Oooh I love how cute they are. I'm practically squeeing.**

**Draco – Does life get any better than this? This would be the part where the voice pops in and decides to say that, yes it would if Harry would just KISS ME. But uh…I don't feel the same way or anything.**

**Harry – I love having more friends. It makes life seem brighter. I don't know what Ginny's problem is though.**

**FizzWizz – Well I hope you liked it. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, claiming to when you are not JK Rowling, is a sin worthy of damnation to hell. Basically. :) **

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! First my computer crashed then I was just super busy and then I got writer's block. But there should be no excuses, anyways here it is.**

**-Xxx-**

To say that Ginny Weasley was upset would be an understatement. Harry had come to her after his lovely talk with precious "Draco" and said he wasn't ready to start a relationship at this point in time. That he needed to be surer, steadier in his decision. He was steady in his decision just two days ago! She was absolutely positive this was Malfoy's fault. If it weren't for him, Harry Potter would belong to her right now.

She was pacing angrily through the halls, and didn't seem to notice that she was – in fact – in Slytherin territory. Well Draco Malfoy would cure her of her ignorance.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" he all but growled out, "realized you can't get Potter so you've come to see what boys you can chase after down in the dungeons?"

She glared daggers at him. "Listen _Malfoy_," she spat out malevolently, "Do not think this is over. Don't be lulled into thinking that Harry and I are through. We haven't even started, slime ball. I get that you're insecure to the point you feel you have to make Harry miserable, but if you ruin this for me…for us…you will wish you never met me." She had moved closer to him, menacingly, and her eyes were flashing wildly. She looked truly insane.

But Draco wasn't fazed at all. He leaned against the wall carelessly. A bored expression was plainly on his face. "Please," he drawled out, "I already wish I had never met you. You have no manners, no class, and no reason for Harry to like you at all. You didn't deserve the small amount of time he ever wasted on you."

Ginny was murderous. She couldn't even say anything she was so angry. She spluttered looking completely foolish. She just let her eyes talk for her before storming off. Draco understood, and he knew that Ginny Weasley was not going down without a fight. However he couldn't be bothered to care because tomorrow was a Thursday and he would be meeting Harry after class. What could be better?

…

Harry woke Thursday morning to sunshine streaming through the window. He smiled to himself, while he wasn't usually a morning person, he couldn't help but look forward to Tuesdays and Thursdays. Talking with Draco really was refreshing and just so natural. He found it came so easily to him, like Draco and he were born to spill their hearts out to each other. They had become fast friends, and Harry only wished he hadn't rejected Draco's hand all those years ago.

That seemed like another lifetime ago. He was wide-eyed and innocent, full of the thirst to prove himself, just as the Sorting Hat had told him. He was sick of being treated cruelly. He was sick of being bullied and seeing others being bullied which is why he didn't put up with Draco back then. Now he saw that he should've reached out to Draco and try and see the amazing person inside, instead he pushed him away.

That part of his life was over now. Harry knew that the moment Voldemort came back. He knew he could never be a little kid again. And hew knew that Draco Malfoy would no longer be his nemesis, it would've been easier if he were, but with Voldemort running around, there was way bigger things to worry about than school rivalry.

At least he had Draco's support now. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone else trying to hurt him except the death eaters and Voldemort. One less enemy to worry about was certainly something to rejoice about. Hermione and Ron agreed too. Soon Harry was sure that Hermione and Ron would be ready to open up to Draco as well. This thought excited him, but for some reason there was an unwillingness to share Draco. What if Draco and Harry never had time alone anymore?

There was no more time to ponder this as potions class was in less than thirty minutes. Harry dashed to get ready, and then proceeded to run to the great hall to grab some toast before booking it to potions class.

He got there just in time before the dungeon doors were opened. Draco smirked at Harry's windblown hair and resisted the urge to smother Harry with kisses. He shot Harry an exasperated expression that was bursting with good humor and friendliness.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him playfully and Draco laughed, it was a tinkling sound, like a trickling clear stream. And Harry couldn't help the warm sensation spreading from the tips of his fingers and spreading through his body.

The kids filed inside the dark, musty potions classroom, to be greeted by a very happy Snape. When I say very happy, I mean he only took five points off of Gryffindor and hadn't killed any children yet.

When Harry was finally admitted entrance he saw there was only one empty chair in the classroom, it was right next to Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a notorious flirt, everyone knew that. He had no intention on choosing sides in the war, or in his sexual preference. He just wanted to have a good time with a cute person. Everyone knew this. It was common knowledge.

So when Draco saw that Harry was sitting next to Blaise, looking particularly adorable today, he couldn't help but dread what was to happen next.

The room was dimly lit, and the potion fumes were causing everyone to feel a little out of it. There were three people in the room not affected: Hermione, Draco and Blaise. These three weren't affected because they had a solid goal that kept their minds from wandering off. Hermione wanted to get this potion perfect. Draco wanted to get Blaise away from Harry. And Blaise was determined to get Harry Potter.

Draco was furious. He looked over to see Blaise flirting shamelessly with a dazed-looking Harry. Blaise was clearly taking advantage of Harry! It was so low, so cowardly, so...so...slytherin of him.

_Draco, you ARE a slytherin. You abide by the rules of low-blows and cowardice. This is crazy. All Harry has to do is SMILE at you and you turn into a sappy, noble, Gryffindor. Stupid bloody Harry._

Draco agreed. But was far too busy scheming on how best to get Blaise and Harry separated. As they were a couple rows ahead, he did not have to look back to watch them, which was an advantage. But if only they were directly in front of him.

Suddenly, he saw Blaise reach out and physically touch Harry. And not just a simple casual brush past, he let his hand linger on Harry's forearm. Draco kept himself from growling. But when Blaise began sliding his hand from Harry's arm, down his torso to come and rest on Harry's thigh and then LEAVE it there…Draco had had enough.

He very smoothly balled up a piece of parchment in his fist and dipped it in the armadillo blood. He then sent it shooting across the desks, landing right on Blaise's head. Blaise, being rather vain, pitched a fit and took his hand off of Harry's leg, using both hands to frantically scrape the Armadillo blood off of his head, as it was now dripping on to his face. Draco snickered inwardly.

Blaise, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere asked to go to the nurse, although it was plain that he just wanted to spend time making sure he looked perfect. Snape, however, always did favor Slytherins and pretended to believe that Blaise really didn't feel well. Draco was fine with that, it meant that Harry would no longer be being harassed and Draco would no longer have to watch it.

_Well it's true what they say about love making people act crazy, because you my friend are acting absolutely nutters. Like anything was going to happen between Harry and Blaise. Besides, you're meeting with Harry tonight; a little thing like someone touching his leg shouldn't be bothering you._

The voice had the strange ability to both piss Draco off and cheer him up. And that last little whisper inside his head did both at the same time. "I really am nutters" Draco mumbled to himself.

Soon enough potions class was over and the mystified class filed silently into the corridor. Once in the open air, the clouds in their minds began to clear and they went back to the noisy, chattering group of kids that they usually were. Draco searched through the crowd for Harry. It wasn't easy, but when he did find him he say Harry laughing with Ron and Hermione.

Draco couldn't wait until it was his turn to make Harry laugh like that. Only three more hours, he thought to himself. I can live through that. He kept giving himself this silent pep talk as he walked to the great hall for lunch. By the time he reached his destination he felt a lot better, he walked through the double doors and attempted catching Harry's eyes.

He whistled a tune casually, and Harry looked over. Harry smiled widely at Draco and Draco winked and smiled back. They earned a few confused looks from fellow students, but mostly went unnoticed.

The hall was too busy talking about some rumor about Trelawney and Filch in a storage cupboard. Everyone was repulsed, but admitted that seeing as how they were both quite magically crippled, it could work. Honestly, the things these students come up with.

_Agreed. They come up with the craziest gossip. What's next? The icy cool prince of Slytherin, and Voldemort's future right-hand man completely infatuated with the Boy-Who-Lived? Nah…not even they could come up with THAT. _

Draco considered this for a moment. It was true. Harry and Draco having a relationship was about as likely as the Trelawney and Filch gossip. But maybe Draco didn't care.

He floated through herbology and arithmancy thinking of nothing but Harry. Pansy was trying futilely to awaken Draco from his daze, but all he replied to her was "Yeah," "Huh," or "I am listening." Pansy shrieked out in frustration. Tossing her hands up, gaining a stern look from the Professor. She resumed her notes, but kept shooting furious looks at Draco

Classes finally ended for the day and Draco began strolling down to the lake. He no longer ran to make sure he got there on time, because Harry was always late. It was inevitable that Harry went and made excuses and apologies to his friends and he told Ron and Hermione that he would tell them about the meeting when he got back. They would nod, accepting, but still not loving the idea. Everyone else simply was confused at why Harry would keep leaving them to talk to Draco Malfoy.

Draco chuckled, they would never understand. He had reached the lake and he sat beneath their tree. As expected, Harry wasn't there yet. Draco smiled, Harry was so predictable sometimes. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, stretching his arms out and placing them behind his head. Might as well get comfortable, he figured.

Before too long, Draco heard the sound of footsteps crunching on the crisp brown leaves that had made their timely descend to earth. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced behind him. There Harry was his hands deep in his pockets, his shoulders scrunched closer to his ears as if to block the wind. His hair was more messy and tousled as usual, but in an adorable way. And the flush from the cold that was spread across Harry's nose and cheeks made a warmth spread through Draco, right down to his-

_Now now Draco, you really need to control this part of your body better, you don't want Harry to read your emotions so easily. Heh heh heh_

Stupid Bloody Voice, Draco thought grumpily, but smiled at Harry nonetheless. "Hey" Draco called softly.

Harry sighed, plopping down next to Draco, "Hey." This salutation was a little breathless and rushed. Draco smirked; he knew Harry still had to run to get to the lake.

"You're late," Draco joked. Harry scowled at him and stuck out his tongue. They both laughed good-naturedly.

"How was your day?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh just boring and uneventful, meeting you here was the only thing I had to look forward to all day." Draco replied easily.

"Haha, Pretty pathetic that meeting me is the best thing for you today, isn't it?" Harry was joking, Draco knew this, but something underneath the carefree way Harry spoke this, was insecurity, something that said he meant this statement.

_He doesn't feel loved Draco, _the voice whispered, _but if only he knew how you really felt._

He would turn away. He'd hate me, Draco thought back hard. Draco didn't want Harry to feel down on himself.

He turned and stared at Harry. "Harry, look at me." He commanded softly, and Harry did, his eyes full of question.

"I love meeting with you, don't ever doubt that." He said this with such intensity that Harry was taken aback. He sat there, his mouth open, but after what seemed like an eternity to Draco, he smiled, and Draco didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in the world.

"Draco," Harry questioned, leaning back against the tree and looking at the sky, "do you believe in heaven?" The question was unexpected and Draco leaned back too, his head next to Harry's.

He exhaled calmly. "Well…I believe in angels." Draco said. Harry looked at him and cocked his head to the side. "What's the difference?" Harry inquired.

"A city paved with gold up in the clouds where people walk around with halos, playing harps and singing hymns? It sounds so fictional, like a child's dream. And then there is the whole people going to heaven dilemma, if only the good go to heaven, how do you figure out the good from the bad? Everyone has some good in them."

"Voldemort doesn't." Harry contradicted immediately. But Draco shook his head.

"Yes, even Voldemort does. Sure, he can't love, he is psychotic and evil. However he's gotten this way from trying to protect purebloods, trying to protect wizards from extinction. It's horrible, I know. But his mind is so warped and twisted that he actually believes that he is doing a good deed."

Harry had to nod in agreement, then Harry added: "Plus, he did have a terrible childhood, he was completely alone and uncared for until he found out about his wizarding heritage, in a weird way it makes sense for him to want to protect them, even though he is doing the exact opposite, I guess he doesn't realize that. But hold up, if you don't believe in heaven how can you believe in angels? Wings and halos seem just as imaginary has the stereotypical heaven does. How can you believe in them?"

Draco smiled wisely, and looked to the clouds above, as if they held all the answers. "I believe in angels. But not the kind with wings or halos, not the kind who float about, doing God's bidding, I believe in the everyday angels. Like the people who seem so ordinary and yet they go out of their way to help people when no kindness was expected. Like the man who goes out ever Saturday and buys food to deliver to the homeless, or when you trip on the street and people keep passing you buy while you scramble trying to get up and suddenly a woman with a warm smile and an outstretched hand pulls you up." Draco paused for a minute then continued his voice ten times quieter than before, "Or like you. No one said you had to fight Voldemort but I know you are going to. And not for yourself, but so that no one else can get hurt or abused or killed, so that the next generations live in peace, so no one has to choose between friends and beliefs."

Harry gawked at him, he was used to Draco's intellectual rants, the ways his mind could dip into the deepest of conversations, but he had never heard him open up quite like this. He halted for a moment.

"Draco…I'm touched." He was at a loss for words; Draco's speech was spinning around in his head like a Ferris wheel. "The last sentence you said," He started, "were you talking about yourself? When you said people had to choose between their friends and their beliefs? Draco, what side do you want to choose?"

Draco was afraid of this. He didn't know what he wanted, what was right and what was wrong. Either way, he would hurt someone he cared about, either way; someone he loved was going to get left in the cold. Harry was waiting, his hands fidgeting gently.

"I-I don't know. I can't decide. I can't turn my back on my family, but now that you and I have grown so close, I don't think I can turn my back on you either. If only this stupid war didn't have to happen."

Harry nodded, accepting this answer, or lack thereof. "I wish it didn't have to happen, but it does. We can't run forever. Our problems always find us in the end. I have to stop this. But there is always room for you, and anyone else, on our side."

Draco merely nodded. They sat in a comforting silence. They had company, but weren't pressured to make conversation if they didn't want to. It was what they both needed right now. Harry leaned his head against Draco's; in the kind of manner he'd lean against Hermione or Ron, or maybe even Ginny. They linked their arms together and just sat there until it was time to leave. Harry had never felt closer to another human being than he had right at this moment.

**-Xxx-**

**FizzWizz: Sorry that took SO long, I hope it was okay. Harry and Draco sure are getting cozy. xD**

**Draco: *Does crazy dance* Thank you thank you thank you. **

**Harry: Draco has snapped.**

**FizzWizz: Ahh my muses, how I've missed them since they were on Holiday. Review please.**

**Draco: I HAVE NOT SNAPPED.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me, would I be doing all this on ? In other words….Harry Potter belongs to dearest JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I love getting reviews :) Thanks to all who have reviewed. Special thanks go to brionyjae who is not only consistent with reviews, but leaves constructive criticism as well, and animeangel088 who is also very consistent with her reviews. :) Now on with the show.**

**-Xxx-**

"Harry?" A feminine voice called Harry out of his reverie. He was sitting in a cushy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, staring absent mindedly into the fire. His last meeting with Draco had surprised him to say the least. Draco had looked so plagued, when the topic of the war had presented itself. Harry had felt sympathy and found relating to Draco easy. He too was being forced into a war that he had to take part in. He too was being forced to fight. He too would have to lose something dear to his heart, no matter who won the battle. Draco and Harry both understood that in truth, there are no winners to the war, just those who get out alive and those who don't. They all lose something.

"Hmm?" Harry looked up startled, Ginny was standing beside him; her hand rubbing Harry's left shoulder. Something like irritation nibbled at his stomach. "Oh, hey Ginny, what's up?"

She smiled seductively, "Oh nothing," she replied taking her free hand to twirl her finger girlishly through a lock of red hair, "It's been awhile since we…talked." She replied, raising her eyebrows in away that said that she didn't have talking in mind at all.

"Oh…well…um…I've been busy I guess." Harry stuttered uncomfortably. There was something very wrong here; shouldn't he be jumping at the chance to "talk" to Ginny? However lately he'd been seeing her as just a little sister, one he loved dearly, but kissing her seemed…wrong. It'd be like kissing Hermione, and everyone knows that THAT would never happen.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully "Yes all those long talks with Malfoy have your time really filled up, don't they?" She asked, trying to sound casual, but Harry saw through it.

"Ginny, what are you trying to say?" He was tired of beating around the bush, tired of playing silly little games; he just wanted to cut to the chase.

"I don't like that you're hanging out with Malfoy." Ginny said bluntly. There was really no need to tell her twice to cut to the chase. Harry groaned but Ginny stopped him before he could speak.

"No, listen to me, you are always running off and ditching us for him, and when you aren't with him you're looking at him, or slipping into a daze and its clear that you're thinking of him. I don't like him, I can't pretend otherwise. Sure, he may have changed, but he's been making our lives miserable from day one, and now you're saying he's a good guy. I don't get it! I have always been here for you and now all you care about is Malfoy! I don't get you. One minute you and I are getting along splendidly, the next minute you're best buddies with Draco Malfoy."

She was jealous. And instantly Harry realized he hadn't been fair. Ginny probably figured he was just leading her on. And while he couldn't find feelings for Ginny other than friendship, he still could not leave her out in the dark.

"Ginny," he began warmly, "I never meant to leave you out. It's just, getting to know Draco lately has been so strange, it's been taking a lot of my brain power to believe it's true. And Ginny, I'm sorry, but I just can't see you as…a girlfriend for me anymore. Its nothing against you, it's that a lot has changed and I realize now that you are like my little sister. I hope that's okay"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, then she nodded slowly. "Yeah that's fine. I mean, eventually you're going to leave anyways, to fight Voldemort. I know you will because that's the kind of guy you are. And I wouldn't be able to deal with the stress of not knowing what was going to happen to you. I understand Harry. So…we're friends then?"

Harry nodded, smiling. Ginny lent down and kissed him on the temple; this was an act Hermione usually performed. Harry was comfortable with this. Ginny walked off to the girls dormitories. Harry turned and looked out the window. It was beginning to snow. Harry realized with a jolt that it was the first of December and the first snowfall was dusting the dark sky outside his window.

Harry all of a sudden had the longing to go flying. Snatching his broom and his invisibility cloak incase he was back left, and leaving a note for Ron who would no doubt be back from the library with Hermione soon, Harry raced outside.

The cold air hit him quickly. He shivered, but it was a satisfying shiver. He looked to the sky as the snowflakes continued to tumble to the ground. Some got caught on his warm flesh, some on his eyelashes and from inside the castle, a pair of gray eyes watched him intently.

Draco had simply gotten tired of the damp, musky scent of the dungeons, and the mindless, tedious gossip from his housemates. He'd gone for a stroll through the castle; he passed by a window and noticed the snow falling. Draco loved when snow fell lightly, it was like fluffy pieces of clouds breaking off and falling. While caught in his daze, a human figure walked into his line of view.

He recognized who it was faster than he could blink. Harry freaking Potter. He was so breathtaking. Draco saw him look up to the heavens, snowflakes landing on his peaceful face. Draco wanted nothing more than to press his lips to his face and melt the snowflakes with his breath.

Realizing he would never have another moment like this he ran outside despite the little voice: _Draco you idiot! He's going to think you followed him! And you don't even have a jacket on. Do you want pneumonia? Urgh if I had a hand and a forehead, I would be hitting myself. You are hopeless_

"Harry!" Draco called out, as Harry had started walking again and Draco didn't want to miss him. Harry stopped immediately, and turned around. Upon spotting Draco he smiled and waved. He waited for Draco to catch up and then they walked side by side.

"Going for a night fly?" Draco asked, nodding towards Harry's broom. Harry glanced at his broom as if he forgot he was holding it. He then looked back and Draco, looking almost torn.

"Well…I was going to, but if you want we can just hang out on the quidditch pitch and talk." That suggestion was ingenious. Draco couldn't refuse.

They walked out and sat down on the grass, the snow falling around them. They both looked to the sky. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile until Draco had a thought.

"You know, people are a lot like snowflakes." Draco mused. Harry tore his eyes from the scene in front of him and looked at Draco.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"No two snowflakes are alike, they're all different. No two people are alike. I know, I know, there are similarities between people," Draco rushed to say at Harry's accusatory look. "But, overall, we all are our completely own design. Little bits and pieces are taken from our gene pool and put together to make a new person."

"Like my mother's eyes, but my dad's hair." Harry supplied. Draco chuckled; one thing he noticed is that Harry understood better when there were examples given to him.

"Yes, like that. We all think differently, have different opinions. We're all unique. And some people argue that because we are all unique, we are all the same in that. And yes there are always those global similarities. Such as, we all live on earth. The same is with snowflakes, they all look different, and some look similar, but are not the same." He chanced a glance at Harry, who was gawking at him.

"You are so deep, Draco. You could give Hermione a run for her money." Harry chuckled and looked back up at the sky. Draco however, looked at Harry, studied his features, as if would never get a chance to lie this close to him again.

_Staring is a little creepy Draco. But…my lord those eyes! Great, now even I am falling for Harry. You know you got it bad when your logic has gone crazy over this guy too. You know this cannot end well._

Draco completely ignored the voice. He breathed a contented sigh and looked up to the heavens again. However he noticed, the heavens still weren't as beautiful as Harry. Harry looked over at Draco.

My lord, Harry thought, this boy is gorgeous. His silvery blonde hair spread around his head like a halo, his pale skin contrasting with the dark sky, the snow stuck in his eyelashes. A bubbling feeling started forming in Harry's stomach, and without even thinking he reached over and entwined his and Draco's fingers together.

This was plain courage, risking rejection and pain just to feel Draco's skin touching his own. But to Harry's surprise, Draco did not pull away; he did not jump back in disgust. He looked at Harry, and smiled shyly.

They lay there, hand in hand, staring at the sky and glancing at each other. Their hearts both soared.

_Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod! He's holding your hand. He initiated this. What if he feels the same way?_

Draco thought furiously to the voice 'You're ruining it!' and for once the voice shut up. It felt so naturally, lying in the grass, the chilled air running over them, the snow falling gracefully, stars peaking through the clouds every now and then, and Harry's hand wrapped in his.

And they neither had to say anything. They both needed this. To just feel close to someone in this world, to think of the future and the past and not have to worry about the present, because everything was right. To know that someone understands how you feel.

Before long, it was late, they had to go inside. Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and pushed himself to his feet. Draco sat up and looked up at the young man in front of him. Harry smiled and bowed low, jokingly to Draco, then held his hand out for Draco to take. And Harry helped Draco up off the ground, pulled him right to his feet, and Draco was merely inches away from Harry.

Draco could feel Harry's breath on his cheeks, and they both, instinctively leaned in, their lips brushing together, warming each other up. Suddenly, they forgot about the snow and the cold and the fact that it was far past curfew.

They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, and when it was time to part, they did slowly, and against their will. Draco wandered down to the dungeons, Harry, up to Gryffindor tower. Once inside their respected dormitories, they leaned against their doors and both sighed.

"Whoa," they whispered.

**: Okay so FINALLY Harry caught on. Haha Hope you guys liked it. I've been having major writers block lately, and I know it's SO out of character but, I wanted it to be cute and romantic. So…I transformed Draco into a gentleman, just for awhile. It's like I'm his fairy godmother. Turning Cinderella into a princess. xD**

**Draco: What is Cinderella?! Is that an illness!? Is it contagious?**

**Harry: Sometimes you remind me so much of Ron.**

**Draco: …Excuse me?**

**Harry: Woops. FizzWizz…HELP!**

**FizzWizz: Yikes! Well we'll leave them alone right now. Review please!**

**Draco: I REMIND YOU OF WEASLEY?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this…you're delusional. :) It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Ahhh reviews are so satisfying. Special thanks AGAIN to brionyjae who has still been reviewing faithfully. **

**-Xxx-**

Harry's friends looked up when he entered the room. "Woah" he had murmured faintly, apparently not realizing there actually were people in the room.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked; her face puzzled and motherly. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all staring at him curiously. However it didn't take long for Seamus's face to break into a broad, knowing grin.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said, his beam reaching to either side of his face, "Harry's just hooked up!" he boomed. Everyone else in the common room looked up. Harry blushed so furiously that his face probably resembled Weasley hair.

"I have not, Seamus!" Harry said indignantly. Everyone else was gaping at him, clearly believing Seamus.

How did Seamus even find out?! Harry thought feverishly. He and Draco had not made out, they had not roughed around. It was a light, fluttering kiss. Harry's hair was no more messed up than it always was and his clothes were not ruffled in the least.

"Ahh, Harry, it was simply the look in your eyes, I know that look well. You don't need to look so confused." Seamus said; trying to conceal his laughter, around the room people started tittering. "Harry's found a lover." Seamus said to the rapidly gathering crowd. More giggles, less concealed than the ones before. Harry noticed even Hermione was doing a poor job at suppressing her mirth.

Harry sent glares to everyone, held his head high and said "I have not been 'hooking up', thank you very much." And with as much dignity as he could muster, he stomped upstairs. Behind him he heard them burst into hearty chortles.

Mutinous fiends! Harry thought furiously to himself, ripping off his tie, with so much viciousness that if ties could talk, this one would be screaming. How dare they just butt into his personal life like that! But Harry couldn't bring himself to be too mad; they cared about him, really. But they didn't have to laugh at him! Stupid bloody friends.

Down in the dungeons, Draco's friends' reactions were the complete opposite. When he walked into the room, muttering his awed "Woah" their chatter was stopped with irritation. They sent him a look that screamed 'Must you interrupt us?' but they politely (albeit stiffly; they are Slytherins after all) invited him into the latest scandal.

Draco contently sighed and sat down on the couch, leaning back with his hands behind his neck, his elbows sticking out on either side. Could life get any better? Harry holding his hand, Harry kissing him, the snow was lightly falling, and he was surrounded by the comforting, normal gossip that he wasn't needed to join in on. This was perfection.

Hogwarts awoke the next morning to a thin sheet of fluffy snow covering the grounds, and a chilly air surrounding the castle like dementors, but without the unhappy feelings. In fact, the atmosphere of Hogwarts today was all around cheery and contented, especially when it came down to two boys in their sixth year.

Harry's friends had decided to leave him be, having their fun last night, and even though they still smirked at each other whenever he was around, nothing was said. Harry happily smeared raspberry jam onto his toast, attempting not to look at the Slytherin table, and, by extension a certain gorgeous blonde boy, who also was in abnormally high spirits: much to the curiosity of his fellow Slytherins.

Harry's brave attempt clearly failed (A/N: valiant as his attempt was…it wouldn't be very interesting for us if he had succeeded would it?) He tried to make eye contact with Draco, but he was busy twirling his fork around his eggs, smiling absent-mindedly. Harry didn't like being ignored. He coughed loudly, a few people looked up, but Draco wasn't one of them. Harry therefore tried a different tactic.

"Seamus," Harry crooned, "be a doll and pass me the marmalade, _pretty please?_" This was said so flirtatiously and so un-Harry like, that the Gryffindors all stopped eating to gape at him. Harry didn't mind, because he got what he wanted, Draco's head jerked up angrily, and his eyes locked with Harry's. He saw victory dancing in Harry's eyes and Draco knew Harry had been joking, and for his sake too.

Stupid bloody Potter. Draco thought malevolently, but it was half hearted, who could stay mad when Potter flashed that smile? He stuck his tongue out, luckily no one saw. And he watched a very hormonal Finnigan passing Harry the requested marmalade. His hand brushed Harry's a bit longer than Draco would've liked and he held in a growl knowing that Harry had not been kissing Finnigan last night, he'd been kissing Draco. So there.

Draco could not wait to get Harry on his own again. Today was Monday, so he had to wait about two days, but he only had to get through one night. However this seemed unjustly long. They had so much to discuss. In a couple weeks Draco would be going back to the Manor for Christmas break. Harry would most likely be going to the Weasley's, so he wouldn't be lonely at Hogwarts, solitary or sad.

This thought did not completely cheer Draco up, because he was still Slytherin, and inevitably had a selfish side. His selfish side did not want Harry going to the Burrow. His selfish side did not want Harry having fun without him. Draco was a Malfoy, and everyone knows that Malfoy's are not forgotten about. It just wasn't right, god damn it.

"Draco?" an extremely high-pitched voice questioned into his right ear, Draco jumped. "We have to go to transfiguration, sweetheart."

_Gag me with a stick, Pansy is so frustrating sometimes. A comfortable enough companion, but really, you'd think she'd give up trying to throw herself at you. Now where is our little Golden boy? _

Draco agreed with the voice, where is Harry? He'd scurried off so quickly, without even a fleeting nod goodbye. Not even a look was thrown in Draco's direction. That was simply intolerable. Malfoy's do not get ignored. Stupid bloody Potter, who did he think he was?

"Yes Pansy, thank you." Draco replied irritably, and pushed himself up from the table, stocking out of the Great Hall, Pansy bounding girlishly behind him, trying to catch up, and probably grab his hand. Draco sped up.

Draco forced himself through transfiguration, but it felt like his hair was getting torn out strand by strand (which you can imagine was torture for Draco, with his vanity.)

The minutes passed as if they were years. If Draco weren't a Malfoy (which inevitably meant patient) he would be jumping up and screaming in frustration. Were normal days always this long? Even if it was a double transfiguration, it should not be this agonizingly long.

_Kill me, kill me, kill me._ The voice repeated the words throughout the entire class. By the end of class, it was almost in a sing-song voice. Even the usually rational voice was being driven to insanity. Stupid bloody transfiguration.

After what seemed like decades the class ended, and it was time to go for lunch. Draco could have danced if he wasn't the ever-composed Malfoy that he was. He walked as stiffly as he always would but inside he was skipping and frolicking.

He pushed open the heavy double doors and looked hungrily around the room for a sighting of our favorite messy-haired Gryffindor. There wasn't one. Draco was affronted, he himself wasn't perfectly on-time to lunch, however Harry was positively late.

_No consideration, it's just plain rude. He should know that we are not just going to hang around all day._

But Draco figured even the voice knew that they most certainly would wait around all day if Harry didn't show up. Or maybe he'd just go looking for him. But for now Draco was hungry, so he sat down to refuel and wait.

Finally Harry walked through the doors; however he wasn't accompanied by Weasley and Granger, but by the Weaselette. This didn't make Draco very happy. He knew that Ginny was no competition for him, and he knew that Harry's kiss had meant something. What he didn't know was why a worm of jealousy was writhing and wriggling around in the pit of his stomach.

His light-hearted and sunny mood that he had had just this morning was suddenly becoming rather overcast and gray. Ginny was telling Harry something, a story, or a joke perhaps because her hands were flying about dramatically and Harry was laughing heartily, close to tears of mirth.

Draco didn't know what was so funny and he didn't want to know. Suddenly he wished he were back in Transfiguration again where Harry was simply absent. It was so much worse when he was right across the room but Draco couldn't talk to him, or make him laugh.

_Ginny Weasley is a bitch. _

The voice had a point, but Draco immediately regretted this thought. She was Harry's friend. If Harry liked her, then she couldn't be bad. So reluctantly, he let go of his anger, and settled into a soft state of loneliness.

He was foolish to believe that Harry would care for him the way Draco cared for Harry. It was naïve to think that things would change. Harry would fall back in love with Ginny and that feeling that something was missing would settle back into Draco.

He left the Great Hall feeling forgotten and trudged to the Potions classroom for his next class. He was early, he would be waiting there for half an hour before the rest of the class arrived, but he couldn't bear looking and Harry and Ginny any longer.

He absently wondered where Weasley and Granger had been. They should have been there, and then Draco wouldn't have minded so much. It wouldn't have seemed so wrong if they were there. Draco wouldn't have felt so betrayed.

Harry was late for potions, this was nothing new, but for some reason today it really struck Draco in the gut. Accusatory questions were circulating through his blood. Was he with her? Was it something innocent? Or was it something else? Was there hand-holding? Was there a kiss? Was there more than one kiss?

_Draco please stop it with the questions, you're giving us a headache. _

In Draco's opinion it was more like a heartache. He sat in his seat stiffly, counting the minutes Harry was late by. So far it was three, an innocent enough number but Draco knew they'd been alone together for thirty three minutes; this number was far more sinister.

Finally, at five minutes late he burst through the dungeon doors looking frazzled, but not thoroughly snogged. This made Draco feel a little better. Snape took ten points from Gryffindor and drawled lazily at Harry to take a seat.

Harry started walking towards Draco and for moments Draco didn't register what was happening, then with a horror he realized the seat beside him was the only available one for Harry to sit in.

_Well crap. This could get interesting._

Draco straightened his posture a little bit more and nodded his head to Harry in acknowledgement of his presence. It was a cold, unfeeling gesture and Draco was proud of it. No emotions could be sorted through the wall that simple nod had built between them.

Harry who had expected at least a touch of warmth in Draco's eyes, felt bewildered. He figured it was nothing to worry about; he was just concentrating on potions was all.

He chose to ignore the cold breeze that drifted through Draco's eyes. For awhile they listened to Snape lecture and drawl about sleeping draughts. It wasn't difficult stuff, even Neville wasn't as worried as he would be. Snape instructed them to look for directions on page 247 and to make the potion with whomever they were sitting beside and hand it in at the end of class.

Harry turned to Draco and said politely "Want me to get the ingredients from the cupboard and you can warm up the cauldron?"

"Whatever Potter," Draco sneered at him, "let's just get this done quickly." He turned away and began to read the directions. Harry's bewilderment hit him again. What was wrong with Draco today? He stood uncertainly and went to the supply cupboard, revolving reasons for Draco's behavior around in his mind.

When he went back Draco had the cauldron ready and two knives set on the table, the instruction book lay in the middle of the table, open to the right page. Harry sat down and looked at Draco curiously, but Draco never turned to look at Harry. Either Draco had never felt Harry's gaze on him, or he chose to ignore it.

Harry felt rejected. Here he was, thinking he was falling for Draco and this is what happens? Harry was angry with Draco. Draco obviously just led Harry on for a bit of a laugh. It was idiotic to believe Draco could change. He was a Slytherin after all, and a Malfoy. Draco was just a cruel boy, bent on hurting Harry's feelings at any chance he could. It was sick.

They continued on in silence, a loud, screaming, accusatory silence that whipped blame at the two boys in every breath that was taken.

How many feelings does it take for a simple laugh directed at the wrong person and a simple nod that was just a little too unfeeling to send two people into tornadoes of emotion and confusion.

**FW: Well then…this chapter is a little awkward.**

**Draco: Ugh I am not talking to him.**

**Harry: I can hear you idiot. And for the record I'm not talking to you either.**

**Draco: You just did.**

**Harry: So did you.**

**FW: ENOUGH. I'm sorry I was SO delayed on this one. Hope you don't hate me. Please review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter will be mine when the Tooth Fairy asks me to marry him – never. :)**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating very well lately, but it's more difficult now that I'm back in school. Bear with me! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**-Xxx-**

Harry was confused. One moment, him and Draco were kissing in the snow, the next all he got was a cold nod? Sod it all, so they weren't due to meet until the next day? Harry would send Draco a note and they would meet that night.

That very morning Draco had been jealous of Harry flirting with Seamus, if he didn't really care about Harry, he wouldn't have had the reaction he had had at breakfast. Harry went over in his mind what he could have possibly done to make Draco withdraw like he had.

He had gone to Charms in the morning, and afterwards he was heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione and Ron were in the library because Hermione was tutoring Ron, so Harry had figured he'd be eating alone. However Ginny had been heading to the Great Hall at the same time so they met up and started to chat.

Harry hadn't been spending much time with her and she asked if maybe he wanted to spend lunch with her. He knew it was the right thing to do; plus he loved spending time with Ginny. So they walked together and Ginny was telling him about her day.

She was so exuberant today and Harry liked seeing her like that. He'd missed that about her. She was such an energetic girl. She was animatedly telling Harry a story about how a Hufflepuff girl had knocked over a cauldron in Potions and the contents went flying, spilling all over Snape. Ginny threw her arms about and Harry couldn't help but laugh at her expressions and how she described the event.

"So then Snape just blinked and told her to get out. He then told the other Hufflepuffs to tell her what her punishment was. Snape couldn't even DEAL with it he was so mad! You should have been there, Harry it was priceless!" Ginny finished, breathing and Harry wiped his eyes. He had laughed himself to tears. Man he missed Ginny's company.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut. They were never that loudly shut unless someone was exiting angrily. Who had been so angry as to cause that noise? Ginny placed her hand on Harry's forearm and his attention was drawn back to her. They continued there conversation for awhile before leaving for a walk around the grounds.

Harry realized he would be late however and had to run to get his things. He had no idea that Ginny knew exactly who it was that had slammed the doors to the Great Hall. She smirked to herself. Stupid Draco Malfoy, thinking he could win against her.

Ginny strolled casually inside. She had a free period right now and she knew exactly how she would spend it. She would find new ways to psyche Malfoy out, and to win over Harry's affections.

Neither of the boys knew that anyone had seen their sweet little kiss in the snow, but Ginny had. Ginny refused to sit back and let Malfoy ruin her chances. Maybe she should have listened to the Sorting Hat when it said she would do well in Slytherin…but then she would have no chance at being with Harry.

Ginny saw Harry run back down the corridor, headed for the dungeon. He looked quite…unkempt. Maybe Draco would thought that her and Harry had been up to something. He definitely was the jealous type, which made this little game of Ginny's so much easier.

She smirked confidently; this would not take long at all. Harry would be hers; there was no doubt about that.

And then Harry had reached potions, only to be welcomed by a loss of ten points from Snape, and the cold shoulder from Draco. Was it Ginny that Draco was upset about? Was he upset that Harry was spending time with her and not him? I mean sure, Ginny and he probably would have gotten together but that was before Draco and he had been friends!

Harry grabbed a fistful of hair and growled. He was currently in the corridor outside the Great Hall. He was pacing in an air of utmost frustration. A couple of second year girls passing by looked at him warily, as if he were a lion crouching in the grass ready to pounce at the first prey to pass him. It might have been because that is metaphorically what he was at that moment.

He gave them a stern look and they scurried out of his presence. Harry sighed; being a complete asshole to innocent bystanders would not help matters.

He leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands still grasping his hair. Suddenly he heard a familiar, aristocratic voice. It was as cold and unfeeling as it had been since Harry first heard it…Harry had wished that voice had been tucked away.

"Stop it Pansy, I'm tired of this." Draco was muttering; he and Parkinson were walking down the hall. She was struggling to keep up with Draco's wide strides.

"Look Draco, do you really think nobody sees you with Potter down at the lake all the time? You two are always talking as if you're best friends. And that's fine; it is probably smart to have a friend on the Light Side in case…well in case anything happens. However ever since you've been hanging out with him you have been distant. None of the other Slytherins have figured that out yet, except for Blaise, but you can't fool me. I am thinking this is more than just an alliance to you. I think it's more than a friendship."

"Pansy, you're being ridiculous." Draco drawled, "Stop shouting. You're making a fool of yourself and I won't have you making a scene, do try to remember we are Slytherins."

"Yes, Draco, I know. But it's frustrating. Why can't you just tell me how you feel?" She was almost pleading now. Harry suspected she was just jealous that Draco wasn't spending time with her.

"We are not Gryffindors Pansy, we do not display our feelings for the world to see, and you will do well to remember that." And with that Draco sped up his already brisk walk and Pansy stood there, looking dumbstruck.

"Stupid bloody ponce." Pansy muttered, probably not realizing anyone could hear her. Harry had gone completely unnoticed, and once Pansy left Harry stood up and followed down the corridor that Draco had turned.

It was almost disserted and Harry could see Draco up ahead, where was he going? He couldn't just keep following him like this. "Draco!" Harry called and Draco jumped a foot, and whipped around; looking positively scared shitless.

"Fuck Potter, don't you know you aren't supposed to sneak up on people. For Merlin's sake, you have no manners." Draco snapped. Harry noted Draco was in fact angry, as he had used his surname again, but Harry had a feeling it wasn't his poor manners that Draco had a problem with.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to talk to you." Harry replied, looking at his shoes. He really did not have a knack for talking to people.

"What is it Potter? I'm not going to stand around chatting with you all day. It's not like I am just going to hang off of your every word." Draco was mad at himself for being such a jerk, but he had to defend himself somehow. He would not be vulnerable for anybody, especially stupid bloody Potter.

"Fine – fuck, no need to get your knickers in a twist. That's actually what I wanted to talk about though. What the hell was your problem in potions today?" Harry demanded, thinking it best to just cut to the chase.

"I'm sorry Potter, was I not _doting_ on you enough? Was I not as completely _infatuated_ with you as you had hoped? Seriously, Potter? Fuck you. Well I am sorry that I'm not a puddle of vulnerable, incomprehensible mush; like your fan girls. I apologize for not being Ginny Weasley." Draco spat out.

"So this is about Ginny!" Harry interrupted. Draco looked trapped, he searched for an answer that wouldn't make it seem like Draco was jealous. "You were upset that I was spending time with her and not you. You are impossible!" Harry was appalled.

"I was not jealous. I am just saying that if you want some crazed, head-over-heels-for-you stalker for a lover, well I suggest you go knocking on someone else's door because I do not belong to anyone. I am a Malfoy and a Slytherin and I am distinguished and I am second to none, not to you, not to Ginny Weasley, got it?" Draco roared.

"I don't want some "crazed, head-over-heels-for-me stalker for a lover! I am not some princess who needs constant affection. Do you seriously think I'm some pet who needs to be coddled?!" Harry bellowed back. The two boys were both breathing heavily.

"YES! You're the Great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the "Chosen one" when have you ever not been coddled?" Draco angrily spat out, "Precious little Potter," Draco continued in a nasty, sarcastically sweet voice, "It'd be a crime for him not to be doted on."

"You don't know ANYTHING!" Harry howled. How dare Draco? He didn't know how the Dursley's had treated him. He didn't know about the cupboard, or the hitting or years of a friendless existence. He'd been looked upon as a freak and an outcast. He had grown up being unwanted. Draco didn't fucking know a thing. "Don't you dare make judgments on my life if you don't know what the fuck I've been through." Harry was in such a rage, but so was Draco.

"Oh that's right, mummy and daddy weren't around were they? They left you didn't they, so everyone else in your life who has loved you just don't count. Potter you've still had a family, and I'm sure they treated you like a fucking king. So stop your god damn 'poor me' whining." Draco finished condescendingly. Harry was positively shaking with anger. He clenched his fists, but knew punching Draco wouldn't make things better.

So Harry hid his emotions, borrowing the mask of indifference that Draco had used in Potions, and said "Well fuck you and the horse you rode in on." And he turned on his heel, leaving Draco standing there dumbfounded.

Harry began storming up to Gryffindor Tower, he was positively seething. His heart was pounding and he was seeing red. Draco was the biggest git known to mankind and at this very moment Harry hated him.

Meanwhile Draco paced in that same abandoned hallway. What had he done?

**FW: So I know you probably wanted them to make up in this one. But as brionyjae mentioned, they are very stubborn. And I agreed, I don't think they would have been able to just instantly make up just like that. They're both a couple of hot heads. My muses are not going to be gracing us with their presence in this chapter though; I don't want them to start a fight ;). Please review!**


End file.
